Sólo importas tú
by Rominita Lovegood
Summary: ONESHOT. En veinte años las cosas pueden cambiar mucho. Justin y Harper planean casarse, pero hay un problema: Justin ganó la competencia para ver quién conserva los poderes. ¿Lograrán estar juntos a pesar de eso?


No había absolutamente nadie en las calles. Eran las doce y media de la noche y llovía a cántaros. La electricidad estaba cortada en el departamento de Justin, quien estaba sentado en un sofá de su sala mirando fijamente el fuego de una vela con que iluminaba el lugar. Estaba triste y nervioso. _Pude haberme esforzado más en perder. _Pensó. ¿Aquel sería su último día con su amada? Si así fuese, sí. Era ovbio que no pasaría aquel día solo pudiendo estar con Harper, con su amada Harper.

-Justin... ¿Estás bien? -Dijo ella cuando salió del baño y se estaba acomodando en el sofá al lado de Justin.

-No... -Dijo él.

-¿Qué tienes? Cuéntame. -Dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Gané la competencia para ver quién de mis hermanos conservará los poderes.

-Pero eso es genial... ¿Por qué estás triste? -Preguntó ella sorprendida de la respuesta de su novio.

-¡No lo es! -Gritó él.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto... -Dijo sacando de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña de color negro y abriéndola. En su interior había un anillo de oro con una esmeralda en medio. -Quiero casarme contigo Harper.

-No entiendo... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que hallas ganado la competencia?

-Déjame explicarte, estuve todos estos años evitando el tema porque me resultaría doloroso no poder estar contigo por el resto de mi vida... Los hechiceros sólo pueden casarse con otros hechiceros, con personas que tienen poderes. Alex y Max los perderán y podrán casarse con personas sin poderes, yo gané, los conservaré, no podré casarme contigo... tampoco podré vivir en la misma casa contigo aunque no estemos casados.

-¿Qué? -Dijo Harper sorprendida. -No puede ser...

-No podré volver a verte jamás... -Dijo él. Estaba a punto de llorar. Harper se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-No puede ser... no pueden hacer eso. -Dijo Harper con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer?

-Intenté perder intencionalmente para así perder mis poderes y poder estar contigo, pero mis hermanos son tan inútiles que aún así gané igual... pero no te preocupes, hablaré con mis padres mañana a primera hora.

-¿En serio?

-Escucha, no me interesan los poderes, sólo me interesas tú, y si para tenerte tengo que dejar de poder hacer magia... entonces lo haré, dejaré mis poderes para poder estar contigo.

-Muchas gracias Justin, gracias... ojalá podamos estar juntos... no sabes cuanto te amo, no lo sabes... siempre te he amado, desde la primera vez que te ví.

-Debo reconocer que al principio que te conocí estuve un poco ciego, pero por suerte, luego mis ojos se abrieron y me permitieron ver lo maravillosa y hermosa que eres, me permitieron ver que no hay nada ni nadie mejor que tú en el mundo. Te amo Harper, y nunca dejaré de amarte.

Con mucha dulzura, los labios de Justin se unieron a los de Harper y comenzaron a besarse a la luz de la vela que estaba prendida porque no había electricidad. Aquella dulzura en el beso se fue convirtiendo en pasión, en deseo, en deseo de tenerla, ahora y siempre. Con sus manos la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia él. Deslizando sus manos por debajo de su ropa, acariciando su suave piel. Excitándose más y más al sentir su delicada piel y sus besos. Ella acariciaba su cabeza y su cuello, acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camiseta de Justin. Los labios de él se dirigieron a recorrer el cuello de su futura esposa, mientras ella acariciaba la piel de su cintura debajo de la camiseta. Él con una mano no dejaba de atraerla fuertemente hacia él, y con la otra la ayudó a quitarle la camiseta, pudiéndose ver su cuerpo totalmente cambiado a cuando era un simple adolescente. Estaba menos flaco, más marcado y musculoso, pero no exageradamente.

Las manos de Justin no dejaban de acariciar la piel suave y delicada de Harper, sus labios no regresaron a los de ella y no dejaron de separarse, sus lenguas permanecieron juntas, unidas. Él la despojó de su ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda. Él se recostó hacia atrás en el sofá y continuó acercándola más y más hacia él, quedando ella encima. Continuaron besándose apasionadamente, con sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones completamente acelerados. Él agarró con fuerza las nalgas de su novia, apretándolas fuertemente con sus manos, mientras su lengua recorría su cuello y clavículas. Comenzó a acariciar ahora sus piernas mientras ella se dedicaba a besar y lamer su pecho. Él estaba completamente excitado, ella también, sentía un gran e incontrolable ardor.

Ambos cambiaron de posición, quedando él encima de ella esta vez. Él aprovechó para recorrer el pecho y la cintura de Harper con su boca, y ella para besar su cuello y acariciar su gran espalda por completo. Ambos, invadidos por una gran excitación, gemían de placer, ya no podían más. Él se terminó de quitar toda su ropa quedando completamente desnudo, y volvió a recostarse como antes mientras ella se sentaba sobre él y comenzaba a moverse excitantemente. Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y volvió a besar sus labios nuevamente. Finalmente se acopló encima de Harper e introdujo su virilidad dentro de ella. Ambos comenzaron a gemir mientras ella acariciaba su cuello y espalda, clavándole las uñas. Los movimientos aumentaron en ambos, cada vez más y más hasta lograr un perfecto orgasmo.

-Espero que esta no sea la última vez. -Dijo Justin besando a Harper y acariciando sus piernas.

-Te amo Justin. -Dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Justin.

-Y yo te amo muchísimo más... te juro que perderé mis poderes para poder hacerte mi esposa y estar a tu lado para siempre, aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Y si no pierdes tus poderes y no podemos estar juntos, estaremos igual, nos iremos a donde sea sin que se enteren para que no se entrometan. Igual viviremos juntos y felices, en un lugar lejano si es necesario, no importa siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

-Te amo... -Dijo él apagando la vela que ya casi se había consumido completamente. Y mientras acariciaba tiernamente la espalda de Harper, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, a las siete de la mañana. Habían dormido muy poco, pero era miércoles y debían trabajar. Justin trabajaba como arquitecto, y tenía que dirigirse temprano a realizar los planos para la construcción de una casa de una familia rica y acomodada. Harper trabajaba de diseñadora. Con el tiempo desde que comenzó a trabajar hasta ese momento se hizo famosa y lanzó su propia marca: "Harper Style" esa mañana debía diseñar la nueva colección para la próxima primavera-verano, y organizar un desfile. Cuando ambos terminaron de trabajar y ella salió del edificio donde trabajaba, vio a Justin en su auto tocando bocina para que se acerque.

-Hola mi amor. -Dijo ella saludándolo con un beso.

-Sube, iremos a hablar con mi familia. -Dijo él.

Ella se subió al auto de Justin: Un Ford Ka color negro; y se dirigieron a la casa Russó. Sus padres abrieron la puerta cuando llegaron y sintieron que su hijo y Harper tocaban el timbre, y entraron.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué sorpresa verlos! -Dijo su padre.

-Hola papá... mira... quiero hablar contigo sobre la competencia... ¡No quiero los poderes! Quiero casarme con Harper y por eso no quiero los poderes. -Dijo Justin.

-Pero Justin, ganaste la competencia, te los mereces.

-Pero si así no puedo estar con Harper entonces no me importa, no quiero los poderes. Por favor papá, no quiero los poderes, además tú hiciste lo mismo.

-Justin tiene razón. -Dijo su madre.

-Pero es que... alguien de la familia debe conservar los poderes, y Alex y Max son demasiado desastrosos para conservarlos. -Dijo su padre.

-No importa, no quiero los poderes... -Dijo Justin.

-Pero...

-Yo tomaré los poderes. -Dijo Alex interrumpiendo a su padre.

-¡Gracias Alex, gracias! -Dijo feliz y dándole un gran abrazo a su hermana.

-Escuchen, él está verdaderamente enamorado de Harper, él la ama como a nadie, jamás amó tanto a alguien como la ama a ella, y a pesar de que cuando era más joven no me porté muy bien que digamos con él, lo quiero, es mi hermano y lo quiero, y quiero que sea feliz. Harper también es mi amiga, y la quiero mucho, y también quiero que sea feliz. -Dijo Alex.

-¡Gracias amiga! -Dijo Harper abrazando a Alex.

-Muy bien, entonces... Alex tendrá poderes, y Justin los perderá para siempre. -Dijo su padre, y con su varita mágica extrajo todo el poder de Justin para transferírselos a su hermana Alex.

Un año después Harper y Justin se casaron como tanto deseaban, y en ningún momento de la vida Justin se arrepintió de haber cedido sus poderes a su hermana Alex.


End file.
